


Untitled.

by TheRoseDrew



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, crackship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoseDrew/pseuds/TheRoseDrew
Summary: Patrick is a little more than bearable when Spongebob isn't around. Squidward is forced to noticed.a.k.a.I abandon all my responsibilities, including all my other fics that need to be written because my crackship needs a little love.





	Untitled.

**Author's Note:**

> I think by now you guys know I will literally write for anything. When did I become the Queen of Crackships?
> 
> BTW It's 2 a.m. on the dot currently, and I feel a little sick. There will be mistakes, but don't panic, I will be back to fix them... Some day.

Squidward will never forget the feeling of pure joy when Spongebob announced he would be gone for a couple weeks. It was a feeling not at all soft, it was something that expanded in his chest then burst out of all his pores and broke his face in half with a blinding smile.

When the sponge had told him at his doorstep, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, Squidward was quick to slam the door on him and saunter back in his kitchen to break open the good scotch. Because this. Was. Golden.

2 weeks without Spongebob? 2 weeks without someone randomly appearing in his house or excessive crying or excessive laughing or annoying and irritating sounds that were annoying and irritating just for the sake of it? 2 weeks of clarinet playing and painting without that barnacle around to mess up anything?... it's like 2 weeks in heaven. And every moment would be for him.

He could hear Spongebob crawl away from his porch, his cries getting softer and softer until Squidward couldn't hear them anymore. He announced a toast to himself, raised a glass to the sky and let the alcohol add more glee on his already bright and burning flame of happiness.

~

The next day, from his upstairs window, Squidward watched Spongebob drive away. After loading one suitcase in his parent's car, he then settled in the back seat. From outside the car Patrick whined a goodbye with Gary on his shoulder, whom looked almost as bored as Squidward.

Just before the car took off, Spongebob waved up at Squidward sorrowfully. Squidward glared back, not allowing himself to break out into a full grin until Spongebob was too far away to see it.

~

At 2:30 there was a knock at his door. Squidward was in an upstairs room, playing around with a tune on his clarinet. He almost jumped when he heard the noise. He never got knocks anymore, not after Spongebob moved in, and now that he was gone, the sound was welcomed and warm.

Squidward made his way down the stairs, an added bounce in his step. "It's open!" He called before the reached the door, and it swung open. Of course, when Squidward registered who it was the song in his heart faltered.

"Patrick...?"

This was new. And more unusual than the usual amount of unusualness.

Every since Spongebob, Patrick usually showed up when he wanted. It would be so much less... surprising for the starfish to pop up in Squidward's freezer or behind one of his vases or underneath a sofa cusion. Not that Squidward was worry any of those things would happen, at least not with Spongebob around. And yet.

"I miss Spongebob!" The fat starfish sobbed. Only after it meowed pitifully (probably more from being crushed by Patrick than the lack of it's owner) did Squidward notice the snail in Patrick's arms.

Only a little annoyed because he was too confused, Squidward said,"Oh it's only been-" he checked his watch "-2 hours and a half! I'm sure you're fine, Patrick. Go home!"

Squidward wants to slam the door, but he feels more comfortable seeing Patrick turn away from the door with still-wet eyes. But then, after making it half way down the stone walk way, he turns back around.

"Squidward," he says. It sounds like a plea.

"What?" Squidward surprises himself by having to force bite into the question.

"I'm supposed to be house sitting for Spongebob, but everything in his house just reminds me of how he's gone!" Though he started off calm, by the end of the sentence Patrick is in tears once more. He's gripping the snail so needily that Squidward cringes and finds it urgent enough to try and take the flea ridden mongruel from Patrick. When he opens his arms Patrick launches into them.

"Oh get off me!" He struggles to push Patricks' meaty arms from around his neck, but once he does, Patrick stumbles backwards and lands on his butt. Squidward almosts feels bad, then he remembers the starfish damn near assulted him just a moment ago.

There's a small silence with Patrick sniffling and Gary huffing and Squidward just staring, but he builds up the courage to shatter it.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Patrick immediately swells, whether with excitement or thankfulness, Squidward can't tell, but he doesn't like the sound of either. "Can I stay with you today?"

"No." [Squidward inwardly sighs in relief, because at least this is the same.]

"Please, Squidward!" Patrick moves to his knees, the forgotten snails slithers it's way to Spongebob's home leaving the two of them alone.

Patrick eyes grew wide as saucers and his bottom lipped jutted our cutely. Squidward couldn't demand a scowl appear on his face, he was too busy admiring the adorable look Patrick wore so expertly. _He's an imbecile_ , Squidward quickly reminded himself, but a soon as he revisited the fact is was shoved out of his mind by Patrick fluttering his full eyelashes at him.

"Umm, uhh... okay."

Immediately, a grin stretched along the fat starfish's face again, his look of childish joy in that moment was almost as mesmerizing as the pout he had artisticly constructed just moments before. "Thank you, Squidward!" Patrick bellowed before storming inside and throwing himself down on Squidward's little sofa. The couch groaned pitifully under Patrick's weight, but Squidward could hardly be concerned about it, he could only worry about why he had so easily given into the demands of his neighbor he was supposed to hate and why Patrick was so pamperable when that yellow barnicle brain wasn't around.


End file.
